nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Liones
Elizabeth Leoneth (エリザベス・リオネス) is the Third Princess of Britannia who is on a journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins in order to stop the Holy Knights. She is the main female protagonist and starts working as a waitress at Boar Hat bar when she joins Meliodas. Appearance She has long silver hair and blue eyes. She wears a pair of blue ear rings with the symbol of the royal family of Britannia (which compromises a sun, a moon and stars). /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Although Elizabeth initially appears to be a fragile and frail girl, she is in fact very brave and courageous. Her selfless attitude and bravery is clearly emphasized when she is shown to be willing to sacrifice her own life to save innocent people from danger. On the other hand, she is a fairly gullible person and is always tricked by Meliodas and his jokes. Plot Introduction Arc thumb|right|200px|The Rust Knight entering Boar Hat. Elizabeth is first seen to be appearing at the Boar Hat, wearing armor and dressed up as the Rust Knight. After everyone leaves in fear except Meliodas, she is confronted by him but soon falls unconscious, which removes her helm, which reveals her to be female. Shortly after, Elizabeth awakes and is presented with some of Meliodas's terrible dishes which brings her to the point of tears after eating them. As she began to reveal that she was searching for the Seven Deadly Sins, the knights of Beard of the Mountain Cat, including Alioni, arrive and demand that Meliodas come out and bring the Rust Knight with him, whom they believe to be one of the Seven Deadly Sins. While Meliodas and Hawk go out, Elizabeth escapes from the back door toward the woods. She is pursued by the knights, but successfully escapes thanks to Meliodas and Hawk. Elizabeth then continues, telling the two that she was searching for the Deadly Sins in order to defeat the Holy Knights, who, a few days ago, had orchestrated a coup d'état, and had started forcing civilians to participate in military activities, and under whom, insubordination was a deadly crime. Just then, suddenly, the portion of the cliff they are standing on is cut off by Twigo. Meliodas saves everyone, which then leads Twigo to discover Elizabeth's true identity as the princess of the kingdom. She is saved by Meliodas again from Twigo's attack, and she, in order to protect the former, who she thought was only a simple civilian, decided to surrender. Just as Twigo is about to kill both of them, Meliodas reveals his true identity as finishing blow, Meliodas unveils his identity as one of the Seven Deadly Sins and easily defeats Twigo. Afterwards, she happily accepts his offer of joining him. Later, Elizabeth is officially hired as a waitress in Boar Hat, and is shown to be wearing the "uniform" that Meliodas chose. She then asks the Deadly Sin as to why he was labelled as a criminal, and that it must have been a misunderstanding. He initially jokes, saying that he stole panties of all the women in the kingdom and that he groped the breasts of over thousand women, but leaves the question unanswered and ambiguous. They soon arrive at the village of Bernia, which was famous for their alcoholic drinks. As they enter the village, Hawk discovers that the river was completely dried up and the herbs, all wilted. They then see many men crowded, and when when Meliodas asks whether there was a festival going on, they discover that a Holy Knight had sealed the underground water source of the river in in Bernia with his sword. While the villagers were unsuccessfully trying to pull out the sword, a boy named Mead started boasting that his friend was one of the Seven Deadly Sins and that the sword was "nothing", which only served to anger and annoy the villagers, who started blaming Mead for the crisis. Meliodas brought Mead to the Boar Hat, where Elizabeth soon appeared and told Mead about a story of her past; since she was adopted, she had once climbed a tree to get her father, King Leoneth's attention. That made him very frightened, and he tried to save her, only to fall down himself and get injured. After hearing that, Mead tells the reason he angered the Holy Knight into sealing the water source. Soon then, Elizabeth sees two knights, through the window, informing the villagers that if they don't pull out the sword by that day, their taxes will be multipled by ten times. After Meliodas easily pulls out Gilthunder's sword, the villagers of Bernia have a party at the Boar Hat , where Elizabeth attempts her first time of being a waitress. Unfortunately, however, she made many mistakes and caused several problems, which causes her to run out crying. Outside the Boar Hat, she encounters Meliodas, who manages to encourage Elizabeth before stopping Gilthunder's spear which was heading for Bernia, and throwing it back. After acknowledging that they could bring more danger to Bernia if they stay there, they decide to leave and continue their journey. Forest of White Dreams Arc She, Meliodas and Hawk then enter the Forest of White Dreams, which is avoided by even the Holy Knights and is a very nice place to hide for one of the Deadly Sins. Suddenly, multiple copies of Hawk appear out of thin air. Meliodas quickly defeats all of them, including the original, only to discover that now there were copies of Elizabeth, who say that they will do anything to prove that they're real. Meliodas manages to trick the fakes, by telling them to jump as high as they could, which the original refuses to do, since her panties had been stolen by Meliodas beforehand. The copies are revealed to be Prankster Imps, who then unintentionally lead them to Diane, and apologize for letting a "Holy Knight" come through, since they believe that Meliodas is a Holy Knight. That causes Diane, who was sleeping to wake up and grab Meliodas, only to start crying tears of joy when she realizes that it is her captain. The Serpent's Sin then notices Elizabeth, and upon finding that Meliodas is traveling with her, throws a tantrum, while calling him a "cheater." After Meliodas finally calms her down and explains to her why he and Elizabeth are traveling together, the princess listens to Meliodas narrating the events that happened ten years ago, and is shown to be surprised when it is revealed that the Deadly Sins were framed, and wonders whether there might have been a traitor. Just as Diane decides to join Meliodas in finding the other five, Gilthunder arrives and binds all of them, intending to kill Meliodas and Diane. She immediately recognizes Gilthunder, and says that he is a knight very close to her father and that he was a brother-figure to her, and is very shocked when she discovers that he was the one that sealed Bernia's water source. Though he unbinds her and orders her to leave, she refuses to do so, and tells him to unbind Meliodas and Diane. Gilthunder then kicks Hawk out of the way, which leads Elizabeth to go after him. After Meliodas tricks the Holy Knight into revealing information about the whereabouts of Ban and King , and Diane throws him away from the forest, she is seen worrying about Meliodas' injury. As Meliodas decides to go to Baste Dungeon first, as it is nearer to their location, she objects, saying that it'd be better if his would was healed first. He then affirms that the wound was "nothing"; however, she quickly finds that he has collapsed. Baste Dungeon Arc Since Meliodas had collapsed from his injuries, she, Diane and Hawk take him to Dr. Dana, a doctor in Dalmary Town, which is near Baste Dungeon, who says that Meliodas being alive was a miracle in itself, since his injuries were very grave. Elizabeth is later seen worriedly taking care of him, and when Diane declares that she will head to the Baste Dungeon herself, Elizabeth tries to accompany her, which makes Diane retort that Elizabeth would just be a hindrance, since she was only a princess and the only thing she could do was to be Meliodas' nurse. Elizabeth replies that she wants to be of use, and that Meliodas was taking on "more than he can handle" to find the Seven Deadly Sins for her, which causes Diane to be angered, and tell them as to how she and her captain first met, and that Meliodas was always like that. As the Sin of Envy continues, Elizabeth states her desire to have strength to fight the Holy Knights, protect people dear to her, and not be a hindrance to her and Meliodas. Just as Diane is about to leave, the Holy Knight Friesia attacks the town by using his bugs to spray poison, but is quickly defeated by the former. After all the bugs are annihilated, Elizabeth is then seen awing that Diane's power, just as Diane starts heading to the dugneon. Later, as Dr. Dana reveals that the medicine he had given to Meliodas was actually a poison, much to Elizabeth's shock, Golgius appears out of nowhere, saying that if the Weird Fangs, even they won't come out unscathed. Golgius then says that he has come to get Elizabeth and Meliodas' sword, and grabs the object, with the princess trying to stop him. However, the Deadly Sin is revealed to be still alive, but with jet black eyes and a strange mark on his forehead , which greatly scares the Holy Knight, and causes him to escape. After Elizabeth and Hawk then explain to Meliodas as to where they were, and who Golgius was, the princess notices that Meliodas' wound has mysteriously healed. The three then decide to chase after the Holy Knight, and due to Hawk's sense of smell, soon find the him. However, the Holy Knight surrenders, telling them that he is a coward and doesn't like fighting; however, Meliodas notices the blades he stealthily threw at Elizabeth and blocks them. She then worriedly runs towards Dr. Dana, who, after having demanded that Golgius return his daughter, had just been fatally stabbed from the back. Just then, Golgius tries to kill Elizabeth, only for Meliodas to block his attack. As Meliodas, Hawk and Elizabeth then run, she is repeatedly attacked by Golgius, with the Deadly Sin moving Elizabeth out of the way every time. The three eventually enter an old building, where Elizabeth looks on as Golgius tries to kill Meliodas from behind but falls for a trap that the Sin of Wrath had set up previously. After Golgius is defeated, and he is sent flying into the street, the Holy Knight takes advantage of a small distraction and escapes on a horse. Just as Meliodas and the two decide to follow him, Elizabeth finds the wounded Dana; he tells her that he poisoned Meliodas because he he had only wanted to save his daughter, who was kidnapped by Golgius to force him into doing so and seemingly dies. Elizabeth blames herself, saying that if she had never requested Meliodas to help her find the other Seven Deadly Sins, Dana would still be alive, and Meliodas would never have been wounded by Gilthunder and nearly killed by Golgius. However, Meliodas, in return, says that he understand her blaming herself, but also questions her if her desire to protect the kingdom and its people is weak enough to be broken by a "tear or two". He also says that he would fulfill his promise with her even if she were to die, going on to explain that all people eventually die, and manages to encourage her after explaining what being a knight meant. As Hawk and Meliodas leave for Baste Dungeon, they decide to leave Elizabeth due to the danger of the Holy Knights, she comes by herself, saying that although she isn't a knight, she would keep fighting for the people of the kingdom even if Meliodas were to die, and joins them. After that they went to where Diane went to, to find Ban but she back and acting different and then they went to Baste Dungeon where Ban and the doctor daughter is. After beginning to travel towards Baste Dungeon , Diane started attacking Meliodas, thinking he is Ruin of the Weird Fangs . They ran away from her and found a little boy and his father on the road. In order to prevent any them being harmed, they got ran away with them, whilst Meildoas started wondering why Diane is attacking him but then Meliodas start to attack Diane and then a bug strom attack the boy and Elizabeth went there to save him not caring if she died but it turn out to be Ruin in disguise and was the one who put a spell on Meliodas and Diane. Ruin start beating her up but she got the bell Ruin used to put the spell and before he sent a finishing blow Meliodas came in and saved her. Meliodas went to Elizabeth and said he accepted her resolve. After Meliodas defeated Ruin and Diane defeated Friesia Elizabeth was put inside Diane bag because she wanted to come too and Diane accepted it. Later when the Sins destory Baste Dungeon and got Ban back, everyone returned back to Dalmary Town. They discover that Dr. Dana was still alive, possibly due to Meliodas' abilities, and was reunited with Cenette, who accuses the Seven Deadly Sins for the problems.However, Dr. Dana stood by their side and thanked them by treating them to a meal. The characters celebrate their victory and has a wonderful feast and Elizabeth was being heal by the doctor but still enjoy the party. They then view the sky, which was suddenly filled with crossing shooting stars signifying the beginning of a Holy War between the Guiding Hand of Light and the Bloodline of Darkness, before falling asleep together on the ground. Capital of the Dead Arc Elizabeth and the others left Dalmary Town to travel on the road again to find the other Sins. When Elizabeth apologizes to Diane for making them wait when she needed to heal but Diane said she shouldn't worry too much. When Meliodas was about to say when they should be going a group of two apprentice Holy Knight who want to know where are they going and who are they because of Hawk mother and Diane being from the Giant Clan. Meliodas came out and told them that they are a traveling bar and that Diane and Elizabeth were they attrative waitress. The plan was working until Diane hugged Meliodas and call him captian because she was happy being called attrative. When the apprentice Holy Knight was about to attack a Black Hound attack and killed them! Meliodas scared it away by using his power and they continued on they traveling. Meliodas told them that they are going to the Capital of the Dead to find King. When they got to a village next to the Capital of the Dead, they decided to find information to find King or how to get to the Capital. Elizabeth offers to help which Meliodas agree but told her not to pass herself too much. Elizabeth ask Meliodas what kind of person King is which Meilodas told her and that King and Ban were like an unlikely dynamic due. The rest realize that nobody was in the villagers and decided to go out and find Ban. When the Sins came back with Ban and a unknown girl named Ellen and her brother, they told Elizabeth and Hawk about King and the Capital which they left the village and went there. When they got there, Elizabeth ask if the memory of her mother might let them in but they told her that it have to be a speical memory which she never met her before. But then they are magical transport to the Capital of the Dead but then Ban left them and they saw King following him? Elizabeth ask Meliodas why King wanted to be here or why Ban ran away but before say anything a Holy Knight appear and told them she killed herself, Meliodas sense how dangerous she is and told Elizabeth and Hawk to get away which they did. While running away Elizabeth and Hawk met King and ask him to help the others because she knew that they needed they help but King said he couldn't help. Elizabeth couldn't stand this and decided to go and help them by using King spear while Hawk help her too. But the spear was too heavy and they kept on trying which touched King and deicded to go and help them and got the spear out by using his power. Elizabeth and Hawk ran back to the Sins to see how are they doing and when they got back they saw that King defeated Geera with ease and they were about to go back to the living world because the Capital was rejecting them. Once they back Elizabeth and the other saw that Geera was there but still in near death and Meilodas decided to do something to her. When Meliodas told King that Elizabeth was the third princess, King was shocked and turn himself into his former self. King then introduces himself. Elizabeth then tells him that he can turn back, which King returns to his form and says that he is exhausted. King later told everyone about the Holy Knight and Elizabeth ask him if he knows what happen to her family but King doesn't know that. Abilities/Equipment She does not have any abilities or equipment as of yet. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Elizabeth appears to show great respect and trust for Meliodas, calling him with the honorfic, "Lord", and also cares greatly about him and worries about his health and injuries all the time. She also doesn't care about him harrassing her, such as being groped, to an extent. Diane Initially, Diane shows dislike for her despite Elizabeth showing a great deal of respect for her, and addressing her with the honorfic, "Lady". Elizabeth has once said that she envies Diane's abilities to fight, and tries to support her when the Deadly Sin battles Friesia. After she selflessly attempts to save a child even though she knew it could cost her life, Diane appears to start acknowledging her, resulting in them becoming closer companions. Ban Elizabeth and Ban seem to share a good relationship but nothing is shown so far. King Elizabeth and King share a good friendship and King is shown to show repect toward her because she is a princess and was worry about her well being. Royalty King Leoneth Elizabeth loves her father very much, even though they are not blood related. Her father also appears to love her, and even risked his life to climb a tree in order to save Elizabeth, something which he had never done before. Boar Hat Hawk Elizabeth seems to love talking pig and adores Hawk as a pet. She appears to treasure Hawk very much as a companion and trusts in him. Trivia *The name Elizabeth is the Greek transcription of the Hebrew name Elisheva, which means God's promise, oath of God, or I am God’s daughter. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Boar Hat Category:Main Characters